You Make Me Feel Wanted
by Gilmore2525
Summary: Just a Little One Shot Callie and Arizona after Bailey's wedding beginning to find their way back to each other.


"Hey what time are you off tonight?" Callie asked her wife, she could tell Arizona had been avoiding her and she didn't know why, but she knew she missed her.

"I'm off around seven, if you want I'll get Sofia and take her home with me."

"Okay, do you want me to wait for you I get off at six-thirty?"

"No it's fine you go home when you're off." Arizona was not making eye contact with her wife.

"Umm…okay?"

"I have to go Callie I have a surgery." Arizona walked away without another word.

Callie was left standing at the nurses' station dumbfounded, she wished Arizona would just talk to her let her know what she had done wrong. Things had been good between them since Bailey's wedding. They still weren't having sex but they were more intimate than before, they were talking about important things and Arizona would let Callie hold her as they would sleep, or at least she did up until three days ago. Now Arizona was sleeping as far away from Callie as the bed allowed. Callie was walking back to the Ortho wing trying to figure out what she had done to upset her wife.

Arizona made her way to scrub in, she knew she was shutting Callie out but she wasn't sure how to let her in it was still really hard for her and she didn't want to be a bigger burden on her wife she had already hurt her so much. She just wished it all could be easier.

Callie got called into an emergency surgery and didn't end up finishing until seven so she decided to go see if Arizona and Sofia were still in the hospital, getting onto the elevator she hit the button for the floor the daycare was on, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened looking up Callie saw her wife standing there.

"Hey, I just finished I was just going to see if you were still here."

"Yeah I just finished too I was going to go get Sof." Arizona still hadn't stepped into the elevator.

"Are you coming?" Callie asked

"No… umm you go get Sofia I'll just head home and order some pizza or something." Arizona said backing away.

Callie stepped forward holding the doors from closing.

"Arizona!" She called after her wife, "What is going on, what you can't even be in the elevator with me for two minuets?" Callie asked a look of anger and a hint of defeat on her face.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed.

"No, Arizona don't pretend I'm making this up we were good and now your barely even staying in the same room as me and you are you're keeping me at arm's length." Callie cut Arizona off.

Arizona started walking toward Callie taking quick determined steps backing Callie into the elevator, Callie was against the wall, Arizona kissed her hard and passionate forcing her tongue into Callie's unexpected mouth Arizona's hands roaming her wife's body in a way that they hadn't so long Callie almost lost all control.

Arizona pulled away, "I want you Calliope, and I can't be around you because I want you so bad I can't even think about anything else." Kissing her wife again this time Callie was more receptive their tongues colliding slowly stroking one another's.

The elevator doors opened neither woman moving away from the other the doors closed again and the elevator started moving.

Arizona pulling away again, "You are so beautiful and sexy and I want you, but then I look at myself and I'm not anymore, I don't feel sexy the way I used to and I'm scared, I'm scared you want me now but then when its different when it's not what it used to be you wont want me." Arizona said not stepping out of Callie's arms, "and it's not fair for me to get your hopes up again and what if I can't do it?"

"Arizona you are beautiful and sexy still and I do want you too." Callie said keeping eye contact trying to convey her feelings, "I love you and I always want you no matter what however you'll let me have you. Please don't hide from me talk to me, and if you want to try we can try, and babe I promise it will still be amazing." Callie said recapturing her wife's lips.

When the elevator doors opened again they were back on the daycare floor both women exited hand in hand both a little more excited for the night than before.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading just a little random one shot I came up with. **


End file.
